Boundaries of Time
by Penultima
Summary: (What are you doing?) It's a silly question to ask, but she asks it anyway. And I don't have the answer.... Freedrett POV-Second Hand of Time


**The Boundaries of Time**

Hi!!!!!! My second D.N.Angel fic. My first is a Satoshi fic entitled. 'In Someone Else's Eyes'. This one is about Freedert and her waiting in the Second Hand of Time. Quotes were taken from the comic book, but translated from Indonesian, so please forgive any mistakes. My suggestion is to read this fic listening to 'Frozen Flower', a D.N.Angel song, piano version is awesome . Enjoy!

_What are you doing?_

_It is a silly and terribly illogical question to ask, but she asks it anyway. She needs no answer though. I have been doing what I am doing for the unaccounted eternity it has been; and will be. She has been the only one watching, waiting by my side or somewhere else in the vicinity of this room where she can watch me._

_I am waiting on my knees with folded hands. My hands will not open but to greet him. And he is not here. That is why I am waiting. And I will wait until neither of us knows when. He can't come to me. **They **have chained him down, and locked me away. I know this, and like everytime I remember, I want to weep. My tears have never stopped flowing, but they aren't falling right now._

_The tears are frozen on my cheeks. No, they are not ice. I am not the ice godess, I am human, but a broken one nonetheless._

_My eyes are closed, so I can't see, but I know the snow is falling outside. And it's not gray. The snow here is blue. It has never stopped falling, but it isn't falling right now. Because here, nothing has ever stopped moving, but nothing is moving. Only both of us are aware of this. Me, and her, the one who guards this place. Merely because we are the only ones left. But are we?_

_Yet again, neither of us know._

_How much longer will it be?_

_She does not answer. Because she does not know. All that the both of us know, at this particular moment, is pain, hope, and the stillness of eternity._

_Eternity. How ridiculous. There is no eternity here._

****

**_Here, there is no time._**

Even now, this place sends shivers down my spine. This room, this place, this _world_. It is broken, missing something so important that it has ceased to truly exist. And I am just as broken, on my knees with folded hands, my own name carved tenderly into stone in front of me. Freedert. Tell me the meaning of _free_ that I do not understand. But am I free?

_No._ The answer is whispered from somewhere in the back of my mind. The lingering sound trails off, leaving a soft indentation, like footsteps on snow. _No_, it repeats.

Why?

_"Daisuke…."_

_"Don't give up, Freedrett! Hold on!" _(Cold…)

_"Daisuke… Thank you."_

She does not give any answer. She knows I need none. I did not ask anything else of her, but to take my time and bestow it unto him. But she knows the hearts of those whose wishes she grants, and she knows I would gladly give up my soul, if I were given a chance to see him. I would have waited a hundred years.

_"Whatever happens, never let go of the one you love most."_

I know I have waited for much, much longer than a hundred years. If only there were any years here, a million starlight years would pass and not a thing would happen. I would still be here, like this, waiting. Constantly regretting.

I have stopped remembering why I'm here. But I keep wondering, I keep asking, thinking, praying. I keep crying.

"_I beg you… never choose death… to protect the one you love."_

Only this time… a pair of cold hands wrap around mine. I open my eyes, and even through the tears—the tears that have never fallen since the dawn of timelessness, she smiles back at me.

"_Whatever happens… you have to keep alive."_

"Second hand of time… Stay… with me."

_"Freedrett!! No!"_

_(Daisuke! We have to go! Do you want to be stuck here?!)_

Our fates….Yours, mine, and _his_… our fates have been sealed.__

Just for a splitting moment, a breeze falls from above, and like a fallen angel he drops from the darkness. And in my disbelief and all the love filling me, I call out his name. He is beautiful, as beautiful and lovely as he has always been. Like I said… a fallen angel.

And like he is my fallen angel, he falls into my arms.

_"…Elliot…" _


End file.
